Saviour
by Imagine Creatively
Summary: Jake campaign - He was dangerous. He had a way of driving her crazy, mental. She was unpredictable. She had a way of melting his heart. Set during RE6. SPOILERS. Jake/Sherry
1. Prologue

Hi there! After a 5 year hiatus, I'm back into writing! Say what?

This is the beginning of a series of fics I have planned. I've set them out pretty much like the Resident Evil 6 game and fics will be split into "campaigns", starting with Jake and Sherry. I have plans for Chris and Piers' campaign but I'm still unsure at this point about Leon's and Ada's campaigns. I would like to write a Carla/Simmons one if possible.

First of all, I'd like to thank my friends Nathali and Elias who have kept me motivated and encouraged me. Thanks guys! And sorry for the wait. Finally, right? LOL

Secondly, I want to thank Shortey who has written a fabulous Jake/Sherry fic (titled Pieces of Me) and ever so kindly given permission to use elements from her story. Thank you, love! If you haven't already, go check out her fic! You'll thank me afterward :P

So basically, this is my take on the game. It is set during the game with flashbacks set before. A lot of it will still be very much the same as the game and I will use some dialogue from it but there will be changes. How I believe things should or could've been, not omitted to keep players hanging for the next game. For those who haven't played the game or don't know what happens, be warned! **This is heavy on spoilers!** If you're not keen on spoilers, go play the game, dammit!

Rated M for language and violence.

Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil, its characters and plot. I've just expanded a little and twisted things a bit to suit my inner fangirl.

Enjoy!

**Prologue**

The sound of creaking echoed throughout a cramped and dull apartment. A petite girl with short, choppy blonde hair leaned back in what seemed to be a computer chair in dire need of repairing. She sighed as she looked around the open apartment, her crystal blue eyes hovering over everything, examining every little detail.

The walls were covered in a bland grey wallpaper that showed its age. The floors were a pale wood that cried with every step taken. The kitchen, living room and study all blended into one room. The kitchen consisted of a vocal fridge, a microwave with a door threatening to fall off, a small cooking bench and a couple of overhead cupboards that simply refused to close. The living room; a torn, ratty sofa seated in front of a small and broken television, a tall birch wood bookcase lined with books, subjected on first aid, social and behavioural science and psychology, that stood next to the worn desk which the blonde was sat at.

Her cerulean eyes travelled, slowly taking in those all-too-familiar surroundings. She sighed again, slightly disappointed with the way she lived. She wasn't the type to desire flashy things or to parade her possessions. She was quite content with having the basics. A fridge, toilet, shower, bed, running water. They were enough to get her by. But for someone who worked for the US government, she lived a relatively low-key life, to say the least. Not that her pay was anything to brag about. On the contrary, when she wasn't on an assignment, she was stuck in a small office doing paperwork, which meant basic wage. She was too nice to say no, so she'd get lumped with plenty of overtime work as well. Ah, the life of an adult. Something she'd craved for for so long since she was "taken in" by the government as a child. Independence. Her own life.

Now she had it and it sucked.

She leaned forward in her computer chair, immune to the creaking noise, and glanced down at the papers that sat before her. She shuffled them around on her desk so they made more sense to her. She stared at the photo of a young man followed by a novel-long description about him. This guy was her new assignment, who was now under her protective care.

Great, more responsibilities.

She cleared her throat, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, opened her eyes and flipped open a 2-fold leather wallet.

"Sherry Birkin. National Security."

Those words left a bitter taste in her mouth. She had recited them so many times. That was the part she had down pat but it was what would follow that she could never be prepared for. For the possibility of losing the person she was in charge of, whether in death or their rejection to being under the wing of a girl who looked no older than 16, or the possibility of seeing the shed blood of innocents, or even the possibility of losing her own life. The latter she was somewhat prepared for. She wouldn't have taken the job if she wasn't at least a little prepared to put her life on the line. But the prospect of dying was something she couldn't completely come to grips with. Not yet.

Sherry turned the wallet in her hand around and looked at its contents. She stared back at herself. She shook her head, her uneven fringe tickling her forehead. The ID photo was taken when she was naïve, clueless about what lay ahead of her. She had gained a bit of experience since then but Sherry still considered herself clueless. She turned back to the information about the young man assigned to be under her protective care. Now she was supposed to keep safe the only person who could save the world? Was it a random coincidence or a cruel twist of fate that she had to be landed with the added responsibilities of looking after the person she knew would be the most sought after should anyone else catch wind of his heritage?

But this was the chance to fix everything, right? If it turned out that this Jake Muller really _did_ inherit some abilities from his biological father, then a vaccine could be made and there would be no more bio-terrorism. She'd also be able to sleep at night without nightmares of her past haunting her.

What she'd give for one peaceful night.

She had to find him. The faster she found him, the faster she could have a normal life.

A high pitched melody drew her attention to her phone. She opened it to see a text message from an old friend. Her lips curved into a smile when she read it.

_So... This new guy they assigned you. Is he good-looking? Do I have anything to be worried about?_

Sherry replied, her technologically-inclined fingers quick. She looked at the papers once again before gathering them quickly and roughly shoving them into a manilla folder. She disappeared into her bedroom, packing a duffel bag with whatever clothes and weapons she thought necessary for the trip to Jake Muller's birthplace. She balanced the duffel bag strap on her shoulder and scooped up the manilla folder from her desk, making her way to the front door. She paused without looking behind when she opened the door. She was heading forward now, no reason to look back.

"Well... Edonia, here I come."

The blonde smiled meekly and locked the door behind her. She rested her hand on the doorknob. A new assignment, a new adventure. She wondered what awaited her in the future.


	2. Chapter 1 - Distraction

Sorry for the long wait, guys! I've been through a lot the past few months. My father passed away in early December last year and I was in a catatonic state for a little while, but I'm getting by. Most of the time I tell people I'm fine when I feel lousy. I do feel like I'm getting used to his absence and the sudden independence is forcing me to stand on my own two feet and is shaping me into a better person. There is a positive side but I will always miss him.

Now on to the more upbeat stuff! Because of what happened, I've been in a bit of a funk with getting my imagination to work and to get something on paper. But in the past couple of weeks, I've had so many crazy and wild ideas for this fic as well as others I intend to tie in with this one. Like I said in the prologue, I'll be writing multiple fics in the form of "campaigns," much like the game has. With the help of my friend Elias, I've decided to write Leon and Ada campaigns (but no Carla/Simmons) as well as an additional campaign with original characters which won't interfere with the main storyline but, rather, enhance it. I normally don't like OCs but I'm pretty pumped about writing this one! I really have no clue how long it'll take to write them all but once I get started, I can write and write for days/weeks/months on end. And believe me, I write a lot :)

Rated M for language, violence and sexual references.

Disclaimer: Capcom owns Resident Evil, its characters and plot. I've just expanded a little and twisted things a bit to suit my inner fangirl.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 - Distraction**

_Thud._

A dust cloud formed as a rusty red duffel bag was dropped on oak wood floorboards. There she stood, her blonde hair trailing with every movement of her head as she studied the smallest details of her new abode for the next few months.

She exhaled loudly, relieved to finally have time to herself and to get a decent night's sleep. She closed the door behind her, locking it, and made her way to the 3-person sofa in the living room, which also served as the foyer. She collapsed onto the sofa, face-first, with a loud _flop_.

Sherry Birkin was in Edonia.

The multiple-hour flight was gruelling. She had spent the majority of those hours reading, over and over again, the contents of Jake Muller's file. She was now well-educated in his background as a youngster, a rebellious teen and a mercenary. She was confident she could handle Jake Muller and protect him to the best of her abilities. She knew it wouldn't be a walk in the park but surely he wouldn't be that difficult.

During the rest of the time on the plane Sherry had to wrestle with middle-aged men who seemed like they hadn't been in the company of women for decades. Wandering hands and derogative speech were the main problem. She figured her downfall was having the face of a teenager but the curves of a woman.

Curves no man had ever seen uncovered. It's not like Sherry never had the chance to be physically intimate with a man. She had the opportunity numerous times but, to her, it didn't feel right. Deep in her bones she knew none of those men were "The One," so she always stopped them before things went too far. However, as she got older, her personal life became quite low on her priority list and she learned to deal with the loneliness that came with being single. She had even grown fond of being alone, not having to take care of someone other than herself. She had to deal with enough of that when she was on assignments. Working for the US Government had cooled her heart.

She rolled onto her side and sighed silently. Whenever she was lonely, she thought of her closest friend, Claire Redfield, the woman who saved her life when she was 11 years of age. After the events in Raccoon City, during the time Sherry was in the custody of Derek C. Simmons, Claire would visit her whenever she could and would send her letters often. Sherry saw Claire as an older sister and, to an extent, her carer. She owed everything to Claire. If not for her, Sherry would probably have been trapped and used as a lab-rat or even dead.

But one more person also deserved credit for rescuing her.

"Leon..."

Leon S. Kennedy. Just saying his name sent shivers up and down her spine. It was almost like she could see red love hearts every time she imagined his face. In that sense, she was still a kid. For years she had clung to her crush on Leon. Maybe he was the reason for her inability to be intimate with men. She could well have been subconsciously holding out for him.

Sherry curled her body into a ball, resting her hands against her chest. Thinking about Leon always quickened her heartbeat. She closed her eyes tight, a tingling feeling in her lower abdomen. Her breathing hastened as her slender hands trailed down her body, gently brushing over her supple breasts and tickling her bellybutton. Her hands paused on her belt buckle.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Crystal eyes fluttered open, eyelids heavy. Sherry looked around her apartment, slightly confused. She was sprawled on the sofa, on her stomach, her head tilted to the side in an awkward position that caused pain in her neck. How did she manage to fall asleep like this? Oh, right. She had been on a long, drawn-out flight from the US, arrived in Edonia feeling groggy and jet-lagged, then found her apartment. She remembered collapsing on the sofa, memories of Claire and Leon coming back and...

Shit. She really needed to get laid.

Sherry picked up her brown ankle boots and navy wash skinny leg jeans from the floor, grabbed her duffel bag and dropped them onto the bed she should have slept in comfortably the previous night. She removed her aqua towel from her duffel bag and made her way to the bathroom. Maybe a shower would help her wake up.

Thoughts of Leon plagued her alone time in the shower. Not dirty thoughts but memories of the time they spent together during the Raccoon City incident. Leon was sweet to her, treated her kindly, cared for her, protected her, risked his life for her. But even though she knew he was only acting out of kindness and saw her as a little sister, she drank in every moment and held onto them tightly. Despite being just a child, she allowed romantic feelings to develop for Leon and he grew to be a hero in her eyes.

What held her back from telling Leon how she felt was not their age difference or the fact that she was seen as a kid by others, but Leon and Claire's evident relationship. They didn't openly tell anyone about the special connection they shared but it was so clear that there were feelings present. Looking back on it now, she'd be surprised if they didn't at least explore the possibility of being more than just friends. They were both outrageously good-looking, had likeable personalities, and got along like a house on fire. Not to mention, Leon seemed to be overprotective of Claire. It was almost like the way he worried about her was different to the way he worried about everyone else. Like he had a special place in his heart for her.

The idea of that pained Sherry. She knew it was impossible for her feelings for Leon to be any more than just that, but the thought of Leon holding a candle for anyone other than herself was one she didn't want to entertain. She needed a distraction. Something to take her mind off of everything.

She turned her head quickly when she heard a one-tone chime come from her phone. An email. Her eyes widened as she read the email. It seemed heaven was smiling down upon her. This was the distraction she desperately needed.

In a couple of swift movements, Sherry had all of the necessities on her person and was at the front door of her apartment. Burying herself in work would serve as an excellent distraction. She could not fail this mission. It would take up much of her time and attention. There would be no room for memories of Leon and no room for the reminder of her loneliness. Jake Muller would help with that. Sherry gulped as she braced herself for Step 1 of her "Avoid-thinking-about-Leon-and-use-the-new-assignm ent-as-an-escape" plan: Hunting Jake Muller down.


End file.
